The Black Swan Chronicles
by MaraJade4S
Summary: Emma has sacrificed her soul in order to save everyone in Storybrooke from the curse of the Dark One. Now, the people closest to her must find a way to save her. In the meantime... (This will be, hopefully, a series of one shots)
1. Chapter 1

A One Time Thing

 _A little CS drabble, set after 4x22._

Ever since she'd become the Dark One, Killian had felt tested. His beautiful Emma, dark smirks and innuendos now, was a temptress that was trying to make him lose control. She was pushing his boundaries to see how long until he'd snap.

And Gods above, did he want to snap and take her when she was shamelessly flirting and throwing herself at him. But that was not an option. Not until his Swan was back to her old self. Their first time together would happen when both would be in their right minds. And not because the Dark curse was clouding her judgment.

Currently, he found himself in another such predicament. The annoying dwarf, Grumpy, had interrupted a moment between them. And Emma hadn't felt particularly inclined to be merciful or understanding. It was all he could do to stop her from doing something regrettable.

"Please," she'd scoffed incredulously, "you can't tell me you actually like the dwarf! He's done nothing but interrupt us since the beginning."

"Aye. But trust me, lass, this is not something you want to do." Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he slowly turned his head towards the dwarf. "Leave, now."

Emma said nothing as Grumpy scrambled for safety, but followed his movements until he vanished from sight.

"Thank you."

"Hmm…", she smirked. "Perhaps gratitude is in order now."

She was up to something. That twinkle in her eyes was there only when she felt particularly mischievous. When she'd thought of a new way to tease him.

He gulped hard. "That's what the thank you was for, lass. What more do you want me to say?"

But just as the words left his mouth, he realized he had played right into her game. The smirk grew even more predatory.

"Is that what the dwarf's life is worth to you?"

His eyes widened as realization suddenly dawned. Gods, she was shamelessly using the memory of their first kiss to get him to kiss her. And by the Gods did he want to kiss her until that bloody mischievous smirk was wiped off her face.

"Please. You know it's the Dark One talking, darling. "

"Ugh! You're too self-righteous, pirate." She was exasperated with him now.

Just as she was about to whirl around and disappear, he caught her by the arm and turned her around. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Killian pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Soon, Emma. I promise. We'll find a solution soon enough."

She didn't say anything or give any indication she'd heard him. "Don't for one second think I don't want to kiss you, love."

She stiffened in his arms and in the next second she was gone in a puff of purple smoke.

He was unable to hold back a sigh. "Oh, Emma… Soon, lass."

Killian Jones didn't make empty promises. And this promise was one he had every intention of seeing through. He had never let her down and he didn't intend to start now.

What do you guys think? Should I continue? If you want to read about something in particular, let me know and I'll try and write it.


	2. Chapter 2 - I Love You

**Chapter 2 - I Love You**

Eventually, they do it. They find Merlin and, with his help, drive the darkness out of Emma. The Dark Curse is no more, no longer needed now. Magic still exists, of course, both good and bad, but no entity controls the actions of any other being.

Once again, Emma proves to be the Savior. But not in any way Rumplestilskin could have foreseen all those years ago, back when he concocted his convoluted plan to make her the Saviour. But that's alright. After all, happy endings are not what we expect them to be.

Killian knows this more than anyone. After spending hundreds of years trying to find a way to kill the Dark One, he ends up defeating it with the power of love. It's not what he had imagined himself doing when he had vowed to kill the Dark One.

But now that Emma is finally back in his arms, he is loathe to let her go anywhere out of sight. And she seems to be of a like mind.

They're all out at Granny's, celebrating another victory for the heroes. An endless stream of townsfolk seem to stop by the diner, most of them for a few minutes, to congratulate and bestow their best wishes on the princess.

Emma is patient and kind and smiling at all of them. But he's selfish; he needs to be alone with her, to finally hold and kiss her properly. He thinks he sees the same need sparkling in her eyes whenever their eyes meet.

Naturally, when the party lulls down a bit, she tugs gently on his arm and they're out of there. Their feet take them towards to docks of their own accord. Kindred spirits think alike, after all.

The sea is calm when they get there, the moon and stars reflecting brightly off its surface. It's a beautiful sight, but more beautiful is the woman besides him. Emma, he could watch forever.

He absentmindedly reaches for a lock of her hair, grateful to whatever deity allowed him to get his Swan back.

"Tell me again." The words are spoken softly, barely a whisper, but she freezes. It's barely there, but it's enough to let him know he's said them out loud.

After everything they've been through, Killian shouldn't feel so insecure. But he can't stop the dark thoughts as she turns towards him. Their eyes connect and the myriad of emotions on display in hers takes his breath away. Emma leans up until their foreheads touch, never breaking the connection. Her right hand rises up to caress his cheek and he's just about to close his eyes.

"I love you." The words are spoken just as softly as his earlier request, but there's a firmness in her tone, a promise that he sees reflected in her eyes and in the way she smiles at him.

"I love you, too, Emma. Gods, how I love you!" He kisses her then, sealing the unspoken promise of forever with a kiss.

A/N: I actually wrote this a while ago, but I forgot to post it. I hope you enjoyed it!

Feedback and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
